Harry Potter en SLITHERIN!
by BGM
Summary: *Harry es trasladado a Slytherin por motivos que no se conocen. ¿El que pasará?.* Ya esta el sexto capitulo, y último. Ya se, ya se.... ESta algo mal, que digo! super mal, pero tenía que terminarlo cuanto antes... Sorry!
1. Default Chapter

*********Harry Potter EN Slitherin*********  
  
  
  
Harry fue al despacho del director. Dumbledore le había llamado para que fuese después de la selección. El profesor le esperaba en la puerta. Le dijo que subiese y se sentase.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, profesor? –Preguntó Harry intrigado.  
  
-Antes de contestar, te tengo que hacer una prueba. ¿Sabes hacer magia sin varita?  
  
-¿Yo? No.  
  
-Pues debes intentarlo. Haz el hechizo alohomora en ese baul.  
  
-¿y como quieres que lo haga, si no tengo ni idea?  
  
-Lo que debes hacer, es pensar como se abre el baul, y decir el hechizo. –Harry asintió. Se puso enfrente del baúl, y hizo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. El baúl se abrió al instante.  
  
-Impresionante. –Dijo Harry anonadado.  
  
-Sí, mucho. Ahora tendrás que ponerte el sombrero.  
  
-¿para qué? Si yo estoy en griffindor.  
  
-Tú pruébatelo. –Le dijo tajantemente Dumbledore. Le dio el sombrero y Harry se lo probó. E  
  
El sombrero le dijo:  
  
-Hola de nuevo, Harry Potter. Supuse que vendrías pronto. Sí. No me preguntes él por que de que estés aquí. Yo no te lo puedo decir. Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Ahora, pensaré en que case debo elegirte. Eres inteligente, sí... muy inteligente, más de lo que tu crees, podrías ir a Ravenclaw. También tienes algo de trabajador, podrías pertenecer a Hufflepuff. Ah! Pero veo que sigues siendo muy valiente, el más valiente que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Podrías permanecer en tu casa. Pero también eres astuto. Te has arreglado para hacer todo lo que quieres. Podrías ir a Slitherin. ¡Que gran dilema! Esto es muy difícil, mucho más que hace años. ¡Oh! ¡Pero que veo aquí! El descubrimiento de tu nuevo poder, va ha hacer que te vuelvas muy vanidoso. Lo siento, ya sé que no quieres estar aquí. Pero no tengo otra elección. ¡SLITHERIN! –Grito el sombrero.  
  
-YO, yo, yo... –dijo Harry tartamudeando –Yo no quiero ir a Slitherin  
  
-Lo sé Harry, lo sé. Pero...  
  
-Yo no iré a Slitherin. Prefiero ir con los Dursley.  
  
-Lo siento de veras, Harry. Pero así lo ha decidido.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Déjalo Harry. Recoge esta noche tus cosas. Mañana irás con los de tu nueva casa.  
  
-Pero es injusto. Yo quiero quedarme donde estoy. Que por saber hacer magia sin varita, no tiene nada que ver. Y por cierto, ¿por qué sé hacer magia sin varita?  
  
-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.  
  
-¿Siempre a su debido tiempo! ¡Yo quiero saberlo ahora! –Estalló Harry.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Lo siento profesor Dumbledore, yo no quería, es que... bueno, comprenderá, que... Bueno, me voy. Hasta mañana.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry. Te harás amigo del que menos te esperas.  
  
-Eso espero. Hasta mañana.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Harry se fue a su sala común. Andaba tan desorientado, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba andando, y sin querer se chocó con él.  
  
-Lo siento. –Dijo Harry sin levantar la cabeza.  
  
-Cuidado con lo que haces Potter. –Contestó el chico con él que se había chocado. Harry, al oirle, levantó la cabeza.  
  
-Lo siento Malfoy. Adiós.  
  
-¿Eh? Potter disculpándose conmigo. No puede ser. –Draco siguió a Harry -¿Eh, Potter? ¿Tienes fiebre?  
  
-¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Por que me has dicho lo siento. Y eso no se dice. No, no.  
  
-Déjame. Si te extraña, mañana lo sabrás. ¿Vale? Hasta mañana.  
  
Draco se quedó paralizado. Este tío se ha vuelto loco –se dijo a si mismo.  
  
** **  
  
Harry llegó a su habitación. Preparó sus cosas y las bajo a la sala común. No despertó a Ron. Ya se enteraría mañana.  
  
Se sentó frente al fuego y empezó a pensar en como estaría allí.  
  
-Si tengo que estar en Slitherin, tendré que convertirme en un Slitherin. –Empezó a decirse a si mismo –Tendré que pensar mal en los demás. Creerme superior a ellos. E insultar a Ron y a Hermione. ¡Insultar a Ron y a Hermione! Eso sería lo más difícil de todo.  
  
Se quedó en la sala común durmiendo.  
  
*** ***  
  
Por la mañana le despertó Ron.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué hacen todas tus cosas ahí?  
  
-Nada. Luego lo sabrás. Y no me vuelvas a llamar Harry. Quiero que le digas a Hermione, y esto también va por ti, que pase lo que pase, seremos amigos, y que lo que yo haga, no será por propia voluntad.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿De que estás hablando? –le preguntó algo extrañado.  
  
-Tu hazme caso. Házselo saber después de desayunar. Y no preguntes.  
  
Ron asintió algo desconcertado. Y aún lo estuvo más cuando bajo Hermione, y les dio un abrazo a cada uno. Hermione le preguntó a Ron, y él movió los brazos en señal de que no tenía ni idea.  
  
Se fueron a desayunar. Estuvieron tranquilos hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:  
  
-Queridos alumnos. He de informaros, que por asuntos internos, va a haber un cambio de casa. Harry Potter, ahora en la casa Griffindor, va a ser trasladado a la casa de Slitherin.  
  
-QUE!!!! –Gritaron todas las casas, incluida Slitherin.  
  
-Ya sé que estáis todos sorprendidos. Pero son por motivos que no os importan. Hoy, los alumnos de Slitherin de su edad, tendrán la mañana libre para ayudar a Harry a instalarse. Bueno, esto es todo. Podéis continuar.  
  
Todos los alumnos le miraban. Pero Harry miraba a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Lo siento. Yo no tengo la culpa, pero...  
  
-Potter –era Snape. -Vamos a tu torre. Los de Slitherin te esperan en tu nueva casa.  
  
-Lo siento –dijo a Ron y a Hermione mientras seguía a Snape.  
  
Harry llegó a la torre de Griffindor. Snape lanzó un hechizo y transportó las cosas de Harry.  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry había pasado enfrente de los de Slitherin con la cara bien alta. Y ahora estaba deshaciendo sus maletas. Al poco rato de terminar. Draco, seguido de los de Slitherin, entraron por el cuarto. Harry, se levantó y se puso enfrente de Malfoy, que estaba con los brazos cruzados.  
  
-Bien, bien, Potter. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Osea que te han pasado aquí. Nunca pensé, que tú, Harry Potter, vendría a parar a Slitherin.  
  
-Pues ya ves. Aquí estoy. ¿Algún problema? –Le dijo Harry con tono de superioridad.  
  
-No, todo lo contrarío. Me gusta ese nuevo tono. Aquí aprenderás a ser una persona de verdad. Y ahora, ya que estás aquí, ¿Aceptarás mi amistad? ¿No? –le dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
Harry le miró a los ojos un poco, y le dijo con una sonrisa. –Pues claro. ¿Quién no querría ser amigo del gran "Draco Malfoy" –le contestó dándole la mano.  
  
-Bien. Ahora te tenemos que dar unas advertencias. Ya que eres un Slitherin, no puedes ir con los de Griffindor, ahora tienes nuevos amigos. No puedes se amigo de nadie que no sea de Slitherin, y..  
  
-Tranquilo Malfoy. Se todo lo que vas a decir. No te preocupes, ahora conoceréis a un nuevo "Harry Potter"  
  
-Eso espero. Y no me llames Malfoy. Llámame Draco.  
  
-Esta bien, tu llámame Harry.  
  
  
  
FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO  
  
*** ****  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Me está quedando bien. ¿O no?  
  
No sé cuando pondré el siguiente capitulo. Es que este fic, lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho, y ya había escrito el empiece, pero lo escribo hoy para que nadie me quite la idea. :)  
  
Bueno, y espero vuestros revienes. Y respecto a mi otro fic, tampoco se cuando seguiré, pero prometo que este verano estará terminado. Ya se que falta mucho, pero los estudios, son los estudios......  
  
Y ya he empezado otro fic. No se. Igual mañana lo publique.  
  
Bueno, que me estoy quedando larga. Eso, Adiós. 


	2. LA BROMA

******Harry Potter EN Slitherin****  
  
  
  
-Eso espero. Y no me llames Malfoy. Llámame Draco.  
  
-Esta bien, tu llámame Harry.  
  
-Ahora vamonos, tenemos pociones.  
  
Harry fue con los de Slitherin. Estaba algo incomodo, pero se dijo a si mismo que se haría el mejor amigo de Malfoy. Sería todo un Slitherin.  
  
Pociones paso más rápido que lo normal. Harry se pudo con Draco. (así empezaría a ser amigos, después de todo, Draco también admiraba a Harry, en cierto modo.)  
  
Snape no le quito ningún punto, es más, le dio unos 20.  
  
-Veo Potter que el cambio de casa le ha servido para algo. 20 punto para Slitherin.  
  
Harry penso que si le contestaba no le quitaría ningún punto. Podía hacer lo que quisiese. Entonces le contesto fríamente, tal como lo hacían los de su casa, (especialmente Snape y Draco)  
  
-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Tal como has dicho, de algo me ha servido ¿no?  
  
Snape le miró con una media sonrisa y siguió con lo suyo. Draco le miró con los ojos abiertos.  
  
-Veo que vas aprendiendo.  
  
-Una cosa es que yo no utilizará esa forma de hablar pero no significa que no la supiese. –Draco le sonrió  
  
-Pero no creas que por que hables así vas a ser mejor.  
  
-Claro que no, pero para demostralo, he pensado en hacer una broma a los de griffindor. –le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Te apuntas? O ¿tienes miedo?  
  
-¿yo miedo? ¿qué te creés?  
  
-Nada. Es que los de Slitherin casi nunca hacen bromas.  
  
-Una cosa es que no las hagamos, y otra que culpemos a otras personas.  
  
-Ya, ya, pero no son tan buenas como las que hago yo  
  
-Eso habrá que verlo.  
  
-Vale. Esta noche te digo como. Pero tenemos que coger algunos ingredientes del armario. ¿nos dejará Snape?  
  
-Si. Supongo.  
  
Al terminar la clase. Harry y Draco se aproximaron al armario de los ingredientes.  
  
-¿Dónde creéis que vais? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Harry y Draco se dieron la vuelta.  
  
-Solo vamos a coger unos ingredientes –contestó Harry rápidamente -¿o no podemos?  
  
-No. Solo si yo os doy el permiso. Y para daroslo necesito que me digáis para que queréis los ingredientes.  
  
-Eh... Los queríamos... –empezó a decir Draco.  
  
-Los queríamos para hacer una poción que encontré en un libro. Nada malo. –interrumpió firmemente.  
  
-Ummmh –pensó Snape. Estaba valorando la respuesta. -¿y donde pensáis hacer la poción?  
  
-Creo... –dijo Harry –que no es asunto de usted. Nos las arreglaremos –dijo malamente-  
  
-Bueno, si es así. Podéis coger los que querías. Pero hay de vosotros si es algo malo.  
  
-No se preocupe profesor. No es nadaaa malo.  
  
Harry cogió unos ingredientes y se marcharon.  
  
-Muy agudo Potter. Tienes una respuesta para todo.  
  
Harry solo le sonrió.  
  
Por la noche, Harry y Draco esperaron a que la sala común estuviese vacía.  
  
-Haber, ¿de que trata la broma?  
  
-Mi broma consiste en....  
  
Harry le explicó de que trataba y Draco se le iluminó la cara.  
  
-No esta nada mal.  
  
-No te preocupes si no esta muy bien. Hay muchas más. Primero se empieza de poco en poco. Luego seremos los peores del colegio.  
  
-Ja, ja ja. Eso espero. ¿y cuando piensas que haremos la poción?  
  
-Si estás dispuesto, ahora mismo. La poción solo cuesta un par de horas.. Y no es la parte más importante de todo. Solo es, una cosa mas.  
  
-¿Pero donde la vamos a hacer?. ¿y la señora Norris? Nos verá.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso. Si te enseñó una cosa. ¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?  
  
-Claro ¿pero que ...?  
  
Harry subió a su habitación y cogió su capa. Luego bajó con ella puesta. Se acercó a Draco y le dio un pellizco.  
  
-Eh! ¿Quién anda hay?  
  
Harry saco la cabeza  
  
-Holaaaa.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Ésa capa es tuya?  
  
-Si. Pero prometiste no decírselo a nadie.  
  
-Lo prometido es deuda.  
  
-Venga, vamos. Coge los ingredientes y vamos ha hacerla. Metete dentro.  
  
Draco y Harry salieron de las mazmorras. Harry le llevó al baño de Myrtle.  
  
-¿por qué venimos aquí?  
  
-Por que aquí no vendrá nadie. Vamos a empezar.  
  
*** **  
  
Harry y Draco terminaron de hacer la poción sobre las dos de la madrugada.  
  
-Ya está lista.  
  
-¿y cuando la vamos a hacer?  
  
-Haber. El domingo vamos a Hosdmade. Lo aremos el sábado por la noche, osea, mañana.  
  
-Me gusta. –dijo Draco.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.  
  
Harry cogió el caldero y se marcharon a la sala común.  
  
-Vamos a los dormitorios –sugirió Harry.  
  
-Si. El domingo te llevaré a una tienda en Hosdmade para que te compres ropa adecuada para un Slitherin.  
  
-Bueno. Si tu lo dices.  
  
Harry y Draco se fueron a dormir.  
  
** **  
  
Durante la mañana del sábado, Harry, Draco y los demás, se quedan en la sala común charlando. Por la tarde, lo mismo.  
  
*** **  
  
Por la noche, Harry y Draco esperaron a que los demás se fuesen a las habitaciones. Sobre las doce, no quedaba nadie. Harry cogió dos botes bastante grande, trasparentes, que contenían un liquido de color verde. Cogió también su capa, y salieron de la torre.  
  
Se dirigieron, (con la capa puesta) a la entrada de la torre de griffindor. Harry y Draco, al llegar allí, comenzó a echar ese liquido verde en el suelo que ocupaba el retrato de la señora gorda. Según iban echando, el liquido se iba volviendo transparentes. Cuando terminaron, salieron con el máximo sigilo.  
  
Cuando iban por el comedor, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
-Draco, tengo una idea. –le susurro.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Ven.  
  
Entraron en el comedor.  
  
-Toma este bote, y echa la pintura (¡era pintura!) en la mesa de Griffindor, Hufflepaff, Ravenclaw y Slitherin. En cada mesa, deja unas cuantas sin pintar para que no sospechen. En nuestra mesa, deja dos sitios juntos y acuérdate cuales son. Yo voy a echar en las mesas de los profesores. ¿Vale?  
  
-Si. –le contestó.  
  
Empezaron a echar a todas las sillas. Harry dejó la del profesor Snape sin pintura.  
  
Ya habían terminado, y salieron del comedor. Empezaron a andar.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Filch apareció por detrás de ellos.  
  
-Bien, bien, ¿tenemos problemas? ¿eh?  
  
Harry y Draco temblaron. No se habían dado cuenta de que se les había caído la capa. Harry la vio, y sin que se diera cuenta Filch, la convoco con un hechizo y se la guardó.  
  
-Seguidme, Iremos a hablar con Snape.  
  
Siguieron a Filch hasta el despacho de Snape. Llamó y al poco salió Snape con una bata negra y verde.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Filch?  
  
-Estos dos polizones se encontraban merodeando por los pasillos.  
  
-Muy bien. Ya se puede ir Filch –Se fue. –¡Adentro polizones!  
  
Draco y Harry se miraron pero entraron rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué hacíais a estas horas de la noche por los pasillos?  
  
-...... –Ninguno contesto.  
  
-Bien, bien. ¿no me vais a contestar? ¿Sería mejor no ir mañana a Hodsmade y tener unas cuantas detenciones?  
  
-Eh...verá profesor... nosotros... pues .....  
  
-Profesor Snape, la culpa fue mía. Yo quería hacer una broma y le convencí a Draco para que la hiciese, por que no quería hacerlo solo. La culpa fue toda mía. No ha tenido nada Draco.  
  
-Umh....  
  
Snape le miró durante varios segundos.  
  
-Bueno, ya que lo has dicho, no habrá castigo. –Harry y draco sonrieron. -¿Es buena la broma? –les dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Le miraron con la boca abierta.  
  
-Bueno, podría decirse que es del montón.  
  
-Eso espero. Serán quitados 3 puntos. Ya podéis marcharos.  
  
-Gracias profesor.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches –les contestó.  
  
Se fueron a la sala común. Fueron a la cama.  
  
-Pensé que nos iban a expulsar. Fue emocionante.  
  
-Si, bueno.... Ya te acostumbrarás. Luego querrás mucho más.  
  
-Bueno, espero que funcione la broma. Mañana iremos a Hodsmade y te compraré ropa.  
  
-ok. Hasta mañana.  
  
-Hasta mañana.  
  
** +** +++ ****+ +++ ++ ++ +++ ++*************************************+  
  
Ya se, es bastante corto, pero es que fue mi equivocación. No debí empezar a escribir tantos fics a la vez, por que no me dan tiempo.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado.  
  
La broma no es muy buena, pero.....  
  
Ya sabéis "REVIEWS" PLEASE.  
  
NOTAS: Ya se que han ido bastante pronto a hodmade, pero bueno, tampoco no hay ningún problema. No?  
  
Bueno, no sé si os gustará que haga el slash de Harry Y Draco. Aún no lo tengo decidido. Aunque no creo, pero todo puede pasar. Como ya veis siguiendo la historia, Harry deja a Ron y a Hermione bastante rápido. Pero aún así se siente mal, no creáis. Y como veís, también, Harry y Draco se van a volver bastante amigos, y van a hacer cosas muyyy malas. Je je.  
  
Bueno, aquí os contesto:  
  
*CHOICHI* Se me ocurrió la idea así como así. Me gustó hacer un fic en el que Harry estuviese en Slitherin y se comportase mal. Hasta estoy pensando en hacer uno en el que se pelean a golpetazos. Ja, ja ¡que mala soy!  
  
*MAY POTTERR* Gracias por lo de "super-hiper-mega-chaci-piruleison-chifla!"  
  
*CHO_MALFOY* Para mi, Draco también es genial. Lo adoró. Gracias por el review.  
  
*WINDY* Bueno, si se te hace conocida, ¡yo no he hecho plagio! Por que yo no he leído ninguno así. Solo es eso. Se me ocurrió. No me digáis que he plagiado, que me pongo a llorar *snif* ^^  
  
*LUCIL* Bueno, lo de si Harry va a llamar sangre-sucia a Hermione, lo verás en los próximos capítulos. La copa de la casa...bueno, ya se verá. Pero ten por seguro que Slitherin no la ganará, y probablemente Griffindor tampoco. Tampoco he dicho nada de los partidos de Griffindor, ya se verá, tranquila. Voldemort no atacará Howarts, o si? Me lo pensaré. Bueno, y te he respondido.  
  
*AMMY y LINA SAOTOME* Gracias. Os escribo juntas por que ponéis + o – lo mismo.  
  
*DIEL * Bueno, esto creo que pasa en el sexto año. Hay! Que me preguntas muchas cosas! Algunas las puedes ver respondidas en los demás reviews. Y las demás, en los siguientes capítulos.  
  
*SAKURA-CORAZON* No te creas. Me lo pensé en hacer un fic en el que se hiciese mortifago, no te creas. ES que se me ocurre cada cosa. Pero lo voy a hacer. Algún día.  
  
*NORIKO-CHAN* GRACIAS  
  
*CECILIA* Bueno, si hay un fic parecido, no lo he copiado. Ni siquiera sé ingles. Ya me gustaría saber ingles para poder leer el montonazo de fic que hay.  
  
*TEE* gracias. Aunque ya te contesté.  
  
*STELLAH LHUDER-HIRL* Si, lo voy a poner en plan capullo. Ya tenía ganas de hacerlo. Siempre el buenico de la película ¿verdad? Bueno, la reacción de Severus es buena. No?  
  
*ARIADNA* Bueno, Harry será bueno alguna vez, pero aún faltará mucho...  
  
*RADI* No se si saldrá una linda Slitherin que le conquiste. Tal vez sea al revés......je je.  
  
Bueno, estos han sido todos los que me han mandado reviews. Graciassss. No pensé que recibiría tantos. Tal vez es por que llama la atención.  
  
Bueno, espero que me mandéis mas reviews, que si no, no sigo. 


	3. LA BROMA

*******************HP EN Slitherin*****************************  
  
  
  
Por la mañana, después de desayunar, Harry, Draco y los de Slitherin fueron a Hosdmade.  
  
Harry y Draco estaban impacientes de ver si funcionaba su broma. Ahora solo tendrían que esperar a que surta efecto.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hosdmade, dejaron al grupo, y se fueron a comprar la ropa.  
  
Anduvieron durante un rato, hasta que Draco se paró en frente de una puerta algo vieja. Llamo a la puerta, y apareció una mujer de mediana edad.  
  
-Hola, señor Malfoy. Pase, pase.  
  
Harry siguió a Draco y entraron en el establecimiento. –Para ser una tienda, está muy escondida -pensó Harry.  
  
-Bien señor Malfoy. ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
  
-Veníamos a comprar ropa para él.  
  
La mujer le miró de arriba abajo. Harry, se tapó la cicatriz con disimulo para que no viese quien era.  
  
-Si, Veo que no tiene muy buen gusto. ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
-Se llama... –Harry le dio un pisotón disimulado.  
  
-Creo que sé valerme por mi mismo. Me llamo Aaron Cliff. Mucho gusto en conocerla, madam.. –Le dijo cogiéndole la mano y besándole caballerosamente.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Que chico más encantador! ¡Y que modales!  
  
Harry solo se limito a levantar la cabeza y sonreír.  
  
-Bueno, el que queréis comprar.  
  
-Queremos comprar ropa para un buen Slitherin. No importa el dinero.  
  
-Bien, bien. –dijo la señora con la mano acariciándose la barbilla –no importa, ¿eh? Pues seguidme.  
  
La siguieron a un par de metros detrás de ella. Harry le dijo algo azorado:  
  
-Draco, pero que yo no tengo mucho dinero. Solo me queda lo que me sobró al comprar los libros.  
  
-No importa. Ya lo pago yo.  
  
-Pero no. Es mucho dinero, y no puedes comprarlo.  
  
-Si que puedo Harry ¿o debería llamarte Aaron? Normalmente, todos los Slitherin venimos de familias adineradas, y tenemos suficiente dinero. Y creo que a ti tampoco te falta, ¿no?  
  
-Eh.. Bueno si, pero te devolveré el dinero.  
  
-No, y ahora cierra la boca. ¿vale? Te probaras lo que yo te diga.  
  
-Bien chicos. Ya estamos. Aquí tenéis la más completa variedad de ropa para los alumnos de Slitherin. Podéis probar la que queráis. Aquí os dejo. Luego os pasáis por el mostrador de la entrada.  
  
La mujer se marchó y Draco le cogió a Harry del brazo y se lo llevo a un probador. Todas las ropas que habían allí, eran oscuras: verdes, negras, azules oscuras, grises y plateadas. Había muchas variedades de tonos.  
  
-Bien. Veamos Harry. Te voy a dar ropas y te las vas probando. Pero debes salir cada vez para ver como te sientas.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Draco fue por los estantes y maniquíes. Al poco venía con unas cuantas cosas. Se las dio a Harry y éste se metió en el probador.  
  
-¡No querrás que me ponga esto! –Le gritó Harry desde el probador –Es bastante...provocativo. Ni siquiera tú lo llevas.  
  
-Si, te lo vas a poner.  
  
-Pues tú también tendrás que comprar unos. –draco no le contestó.  
  
Al poco salió para que le viese. Llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes con un dragón de color en la espalda. Se le ceñía al cuerpo y se le notaban los pectorales. ( ^ ^ ) De pantalones, llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero algo anchos por la parte de abajo y pegados a la pierna por arriba. Tenía escrito de arriba para bajo, la marca de Rottwailer con letras color plata.  
  
-Si. Perfecto. Me gusta. –le dijo Draco dándole la vista gorda. –Tomo esto.  
  
Harry cogió lo que le daba y se metió al probador de nuevo.  
  
Así pasaron el rato. Draco le hizo provarse unos 20 conjuntos, más 34 prendas sueltas. Todo lo que los conjuntos eran ceñidos al cuerpo (por que le quedaban....¡hay que ver!) las prendas sueltas, eran pantalones anchos que le caían en pliegues, y camisetas también anchas que le llegaban un palmo debajo de la cintura. También le había echo probarse 20 chaquetas de diferentes colores. En los colores de chaquetas, también se incluían el dorado, y el blanco tirando a marrón.  
  
Harry estaba exhausto de ponerse tantas ropas.  
  
-Draco, creo que ya es bastante. Es demasiado dinero, y además estoy cansado.  
  
-No, no es bastante. Y no te preocupes por el dinero. Aún falta la ropa interior, la túnica de gala, y.... creo que ya basta.  
  
-¡Nooooo! Más no –dijo Harry con la lengua salida de la boca.  
  
Menos mal que la ropa interior no se la tenía que probar, que si no se habría muerto hay mismo. Draco le cogió unos 10 pares de calcetines, y otros tantos pares de calzones.  
  
Después fueron a una sala que daba a donde estaban ellos.  
  
Harry se quedó alucinando. Habían millones te túnicas preciosas. Eran todas oscuras, pero preciosas. Sin saber lo que hacía, empezó a correr por la sala viendo todas las túnicas y sacando de vez en cuando y provandosela. Draco era el que estaba alucinando ahora.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry.  
  
Siguió corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que vio una que le gustaba. Se la probó y le dijo a Draco que viniese para que se la viese. Draco fue al probador, y vio a Harry con la boca abierta. Era una túnica de raso. De color negro. El doble de las mangas, era de color plata, al igual que el doble de abajo. Los botones eran de color verde oscuro, y llevaban unas serpientes en ellos. La parte del cuello caía en pico, pero no se le veía la ropa de dentro, por que llevaba también como una tela que le tapaba. En fin, una túnica muy bonita. (Si ha alguien le interesa saber como es la parte del cuello, que me escriba un e-mail, y tal vez la dibujo)  
  
-Que, ¿te gusta?  
  
-Eh si.  
  
-Pues cierra la boca, que se cae la baba. Ja jaaa- se rió Harry.  
  
-Es que estaba viendo que te queda bastante bien. Creo que vas a ligar bastante.  
  
-¡Eso espero! –Le dijo mientras se quitaba la túnica y se ponía la ropa -¿Sabes lo que falta ahora, Draco?  
  
-No. ¿El qué?  
  
-Ahora vas a cómprate ropa igual de.... de provocativa que la mía. Por que si no, no dudes que en cuanto llegue al castillo, la quemaré.  
  
-Veo que no tengo otra opción. Pero la elijo yo.  
  
-Ja ja –dijo sarcásticamente. –la voy a elegir yo. Y tú vas a hacer lo mismo que yo.  
  
Y tal como le había echo Draco, se lo hacía él.  
  
-pruébate esta. –le ordenó Harry.  
  
Draco se probó la misma cantidad de ropa que Harry, y muy parecida a la de él. Pantalones y camisetas ceñidas, y también anchas, camisetas con y sin manga (les quedaban mejor las de si manga ^_^`) y chaquetas. En fin, que estaban mejor que la nata con fresas.  
  
Después de provarse todas las ropas, se dirigieron con todo al mostrador. La señora de antes estaba leyendo corazón de bruja. Al ver la cantidad de ropa que llevaba cada uno dijo:  
  
-¡Ala ropas!  
  
Después de que la señora les diera todas las ropas en bolsas se marcharon. Como llevaban tantas, Harry les hizo un hechizo para que se volvieran pequeñas para guardarlas en el bolsillo.  
  
Ya había pasado la hora de comer, y también la de estar en Hosdmade. Tenían que irse a Howarts. No quedaba nadie más por Hosdmade.  
  
-¡Se nos olvido la broma! –grito de repente Draco.  
  
-No te preocupes. Seguro que ya han sufrido bastante. Pero hasta mañana no se les irá. Podremos verles esta noche.  
  
Harry y Draco llegarón a la sala común sin ver a nadie por el camino.  
  
-Que raro que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos. Y tampoco hay nadie en la sala común. –dijo Harry.  
  
-Vamos haber si están en las habitaciones.  
  
Harry y Draco entraron en la habitación, y vieron a todos los de su curso en el baño y con toallas. Se estaban intentando quitarse la pintura que tenían en el pelo.  
  
-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Draco haciéndose el inocente.  
  
-¿Vosotros no tenéis pintura? –pregunto alguien  
  
-No. ¿Pero el que ha ocurrido?  
  
-Pues estabamos en Hosdmade, y de repente, se nos vuelve el pelo de verde, y también en toda la parte de atrás.  
  
-¿Qué estraño, no?  
  
-Y eso no es lo malo. Lo malo es que se nos ensució la ropa de pintura, y no sabemos porque, pero se nos ha traspasado al cuerpo.  
  
-Pues la pintura no suele traspasarse así como así. ¿No? -dijo draco.  
  
-¿y como os habéis dado cuenta? ¿Cómo es que se os ha vuelto así de repente el cuerpo de color verde? ¿Visteis haber si alguién os había hecho un hechizo? –dijo Harry.  
  
-No. No pudo ser alguien. Por que pasábamos por la calle y en el momento que me doy cuenta que tenía la parte de atrás de color verde, me fijo que a todos los demás también. Todos los de Howarts nos hemos tenido que ir por eso. Y además, esta maldita pintura no se va para nada.  
  
-Pues no se el qué habrá sido. Por que a nosotros no nos ha pasado nada. –dijo Draco.  
  
-Tal vez es porque nosotros estabamos en la tienda, y no nos han podido hacer nada.  
  
-Tal vez sea por eso. –les contesto el chico.  
  
Harry y Draco se fueron a la sala común aguantándose la risa. Se sentaron en los sillones, se miraron, y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
-Ha sido genial –le susurró para que no le oyese.  
  
-Si.  
  
Luego estuvieron jugando un rato al snap explosivo con los que habían desistido en quitarse la pintura.  
  
A la hora de cenar. Todos bajaron de los dormitorios con el pelo y los brazos verdes. La espalda y las piernas, como estaban tapadas, no se les veían.  
  
Bajaron a cenar. Al entrar al salón, Harry y Draco vieron un montón de cabezas de color verde y sonrieron.  
  
-Mira a la mesa de profesores.  
  
Harry miró a la mesa. Todos tenían el pelo verde, excluyendo a Snape. Los demás profesores no sonreían, excepto Dumbledore.  
  
Se sentaron a cenar. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo que había ocurrido. Al poco rato, Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
-"Queridos alumnos. Como veo, vosotros, al igual que nosotros, hemos sido victimas de una broma. Bueno, como no sabemos quien la ha realizado, solo decir que ha estado muy bien. Y para otra información, solo que sepáis que el color verde habrá desaparecido. Por lo tanto no os preocupéis. Solo ha sido una broma. Eso era todo. Podéis seguir cenando"  
  
Dumbledore se sentó, y Harry y Draco se miraron sonrientes.  
  
**** ****  
  
Bueno, ¿qué os aparecido? No ha estado nada mal. Bueno, espero seguir con él, por que aun tengo que continuar otros.  
  
Y como siempre….REVIEWS.  
  
Aquí os respondo, como siempre.  
  
*LUCIL* Bueno, la broma no importa tanto, o sea que no hace falta que se den cuenta. Bueno, no creo que Ginny se acerqué, pero también creo que sí, o sea un lío. Tal vez si, pero igual Harry no le hace mucho caso. Es que el Harry/Ginny esta muy visto. Por eso no lo sé, ya se verá.  
  
*LORA CHANG* Respondiendo a tus preguntas. Harry si se hará como Draco, pero en el fondo de él, seguirá siendo el Harry de siempre. Y bueno, lo de si insultará a Ron y a Hermione, creo que se verá en el próximo capitulo (no es muy probable que les insulte)  
  
*PROFION* Gracias por el review.  
  
*CELESTE* Yo también creo que no quedaría muy bien el yaoi, pero es depende de cómo continúe la historia y de cómo la describa.  
  
*IRIS POLLEN* Bueno, no se si tengo un gran plan en mente, no se, ya se verá ^^  
  
*MAY POTTER* Si, ya se que debería hacerlo más detallado, lo que pasa es que no se hacerlo, y si lo hiciera tardaría en vez de una semana, dos.  
  
*STELLAH… * Gracias. Ya se que es muy mono ^^  
  
Bueno, y seguid mandando reviews, pleaseeee. 


	4. OTRAS TRAVESURAS

*************************HP EN SLITHERIN*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
OTRAS TRAVESURAS……  
  
**NOTA**  
  
Aquí resumo más o menos lo que transcurría durante algún tiempo. Es bastante corto. Pero el próximo capitulo va a ser mejor. Y algo diabólico, jeje. Soy malvada.  
  
**Fin de la nota**  
  
Desde que Harry y Draco se habían comprado esas ropas, no había chica que no se parase a mirarles de arriba a abajo cada vez que pasaban por los pasillo. Se quedaban con la boca abierta, y a algunas se les caía la baba. Todo el día tenían pretendientas para una noche, medio día, o incluso una hora. Y claro, ellos no las desaprovechaban. Aunque las pretendientas de la noche, querían hacer algo más que besos, ellos no querían, no eran unos……….  
  
Todas chicas decían que estaban muy "sexys", y se preguntaban quien era la chica que ocupa sus corazones, o la primera chica con quien se acostarían. Cosas así. Hasta a veces, había riñas y discusiones sobre eso.  
  
  
  
**************** *********************  
  
  
  
Harry y Draco siguieron siendo muy amigos. No había día que no hicieran algo para fastidiar a los de las demás casas. Algo típico en pociones era esto:  
  
Harry y Draco tienen una sonrisa en la boca. Están al lado de la pareja de Seamos y Dean. Estos dos, han ido a coger los ingredientes que les faltaban. Al poco vuelven a terminar la poción. Echan el bezoar…….  
  
-BOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una terrible explosión. Snape se acerca rápidamente.  
  
-30 puntos menos para Griffindor. La próxima vez tener más cuidado –luego dice algo más bajo- la clase de pociones no está hecho para necios.  
  
Harry y Draco se ríen por lo bajo.  
  
Otras veces se lo hacen a otras personas, y siempre con el mismo resultado. Risas, boom, puntos y más risas.  
  
Otro día se subieron encima de un arco con la capa de invisibilidad puesta. Y cada vez que pasaba alguien, le echaban algo a la cabeza. Casi siempre era agua, pero también comida o cosas así.  
  
********* *********  
  
Para Harry se le había hecho muy difícil aprender a insultar a los demás sin tener luego remordimientos. También se le había hecho difícil aprender a replicar todas las contestaciones que le hacían, contestándolas de modo frió y malévolo.  
  
Pero lo que más se le había echo difícil, era insultar a Ron y a Hermione. El primer encuentro que habían tenido, Harry se había quedado helado mientras Draco les insultaba. No les dijo nada. Pero claro, luego en la torre, Draco le había dejado las cosas claras, diciéndole que se tenía que olvidar de ellos. Harry le había entendido, y en el segundo encuentro que tuvieron, Harry les había dicho los típicos insultos que les decían cuando estaba en Griffindor. Ron y Hermione le miraron decepcionados, y sin decir nada se marcharon. Harry se había quedado con un gran remordimiento y con dolor de tripa.  
  
Pero al cabo del tiempo, ese remordimiento se fue, y Harry se volvió igual que Malfoy. Contestaba fríamente y hiriendo a la otra persona. De sus ojos, se había esfumado el calor de su mirada, y se habían vuelto de un verde grisáceo.  
  
Draco le había enseñando a no tener remordimientos, a no expresar sus sentimientos.  
  
  
  
***** ****  
  
Hay que decir también, que Draco le había dejado el puesto de buscador, y él se había marchado de cazador.  
  
Draco era el triple de bueno de cazador que de buscador. Gracias a él y a Harry, habían ganado todos los partidos, incluyendo contra Griffindor.  
  
*** ****  
  
En navidad, Harry se había quedado junto a Draco en Howarts. No fueron al baile. Pero hicieron algo peor: gastaron una broma (que raro, ¿verdad?)  
  
Echaron un líquido viscoso a la salida del salón y en el suelo del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.  
  
Cuando se había acabado el baile, todo el mundo salió del salón y se quedaron pecados en ese líquido viscoso.  
  
Estuvieron durante unos minutos, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore, riéndose, echo un hechizo para que se pudiesen despegar.  
  
Todos se fueron con mala cara.  
  
Y luego en la torre de Griffindor fue lo mejor. Todos, sin exceptuar nadie –menos los de 1º 2º y 3º que no iban al baile –se quedaron pegados. Y como no había ningún profesor, tuvieron que quedarse toda la noche allí, hasta que la profesora Mc. Gonagall, fue a la torre a ver porque ninguno de sus alumnos había acudido a desayunar. Cual no fue su sorpresa que estaban todos pegados al suelo, incluyendo los que no habían estado en el baile, por que al salir, no se habían dado cuentas, y se habían quedado allí pegados con los demás.  
  
Luego vino Dumbledore otra vez riendo y les puso el hechizo que había utilizado la noche anterior.  
  
**** ***  
  
Al cabo del tiempo, sus bromas se hicieron famosas. Eran peor que los gemelos Weasley. Nadie sabía quien era los que hacían las bromas, pero todos estaban artos de ellas.  
  
Como Harry le había dicho a Draco cual eran las entradas secretas de las demás casas, ninguna casa se libraba de las travesuras de éstos dos chicos. Alguna vez, hacían como que ellos también sufrían las consecuencias de las bromas para que no sospechasen.  
  
*** ***  
  
Un día, Dumbledore le llamo a su despacho.  
  
-Veo Harry, que te lo estás pasando muy bien con los de tu nueva casa.  
  
-Si ¿Y? –Dumbledore puso cara de decepción.  
  
-Nada. Solo era para saber que tal estabas. Y para felicitarte por las notas que estás sacando ahora. Y por que ahora estés bien. Te dije que te harías amigo del que menos te lo esperabas.  
  
-Bueno, tuviste razón. ¿Me puedo marchar ahora?  
  
-Si, si. Por supuesto.  
  
Dumbledore se quedó pensativo. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor no haberle enseñado ese nuevo poder…  
  
***** ********  
  
  
  
Tan bien se lo pasaron, que ya estaban en enero.  
  
Aburridos ya, de las bromas normales, decidieron hacer una que hiera a todo el mundo.  
  
Durante todo el mes, planearon poco a poco la broma. Como la llevaría a cabo y como la continuarían. Por que no iba a ser una broma de un rato, ni una broma de un día. Esa broma iba a perdurar durante todo lo que quedaba el curso.  
  
El día 1 de febrero sería el día que comenzarían con esa fatídica broma…...  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido? No ha estado nada mal. ¿No?  
  
La broma que voy a hacer es algo fuerte. No me refiero a nada en especial, si no a sentimientos, mentiras y engaños. Soy algo mala ^^  
  
No se si os gustará. Se me ocurrió hiendo a clase de Karate (cualquier momento es bueno)  
  
Y la verdad, no se si es, no se como decirlo…. Cruel. ¡Si!, esa es la palabra que quería decir.  
  
Eso, que no se si es demasiado cruel…..  
  
Bueno, os dejo, y ya sabéis, reviews……  
  
*LUCIL* Es mi Harry, no el tuyo, me canso de decirlo ^^, auque tal vez, me quedo con Draco y te lo dejo a ti. Las chicas se quedan con la boca abierta al verles con esa ropa, jeje. Como va a empezar Harry a practicar su poder, si las chicas le están volviendo loco!? Se ha olvidado por completo, pero ya se verá en los siguientes capítulos. Ya vez que los de Griffindor se han topado con la nueva personalidad de Harry, y mucho que se han topado… Te tengo que decir que me gusta tu review, por que lo haces muy largo, y así te puedo contestar. Ah! Y continúa con el fic del Heredero de Voldemort que me gusta mucho.  
  
*CELESTE* ¿Quién no se imaginan a Harry y a Draco con sus ropas nuevas? Yo si, y te digo la verdad, no están nada mal, pero nada, nada.  
  
*LAURA* No se como aré el slash de Harry y Draco, me tendré que inventar algún tropiezo o algo, por que no se me ocurre como hacerlo. Tal vez en la secuela que seguramente haga, lo incluyo. No se, me lo pensaré.  
  
GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBO. AUNQUE ESPERO TENER MÁS –YA SÉ, SOY MUY EGOISTA,^^- 


	5. La broma cruel

************HARRY POTTER EN SLYTHERIN**********  
  
  
  
  
  
////NOCHE DEL DOMINGO////  
  
Harry y Draco habían preparado la broma.  
  
-Tendremos que poner en ella, algunos de los de Slytherin. No valla a ser que sospechen y hagan una búsqueda exhaustiva. ¿Quién te cae mal de Slytherin?  
  
-Crabe, Goyle y Parkinson.  
  
-Bien, pues acuérdate que en algún número estarán ellos.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Van a sufrir mucho durante lo que queda de curso.  
  
-Si…Van a sufrir mucho…. -suspiró Draco.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
////-1, FEBRERO-////  
  
Es por la mañana. Todos los alumnos están en sus respectivas mesas desayunando despreocupadamente de lo que un par de chicos están planeando…  
  
De repente, un fajo de pergaminos aparece al final de cada mesa. Los que están al lado, leen que pone "coge uno y pásalo". Y obedecen. Al cabo de un minuto, todas las mesas, están leyendo con la boca abierta lo que pone en el papel.  
  
---------------------------------------REVISTA CHISMORREO------------------- ---------------  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººLA REVISTA QUE CUENTA LA REALIDADººººººººººººººººººº  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººDE LAS COSASºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Revista semanal. Nº1  
  
Esta revista va a ser editada durante el resto del año. Aquí descubriremos los secretos  
  
más escondidos, dolorosos como si no, de toda persona en Hogwarts.  
  
Recuerda, que aunque ya hayáis podido salir, no significa que no podáis volver a salir.  
  
Eso es todo. Espero que nuestras informaciones, sean de vuestra grata satisfacción.  
  
""""""""""CASA GRIFFINDOR"""""""""  
  
COLIN CREVEY:  
  
Nos hemos informado, que éste muchacho, tiene tendencias homosexuales. Aunque está bien sabido que en el mundo de magia, éste inconveniente no significa nada, habiendo así, muchas brujas y magos con estas tendencias. Colin no dice también, que su corazón ya está ocupado por cierto chico de ojos verdes. Ya sabemos quien este chico. Como no, es Harry Potter, el adorable Harry Potter. Pues bien, indicamos a Colin, que nos hemos enterado, que nuestro muchacho querido, no tiene esas tendencias.  
  
""""""""""""CASA SLYTHERIN""""""""""""""  
  
ELISS NOVAL:  
  
Nos hemos enterado, que Eliss Noval, chica que se caracteriza por ser unas de las chicas más guapas de su edad (4º curso), ya ha estado con tantos chicos en la cama como lechuzas hay en la lechuzeria. Hay que decir todas sus amigas, corren el mismo camino. Y también anunciar, que esta disponible cuando quiera.  
  
"""""""""""""CASA RAVENCLAW"""""""""""""  
  
ERIC SULIVAN: Este muchacho es de 5º curso. Proviene de una familia de magos, pero de pequeño, tuvo tan mala suerte, que al empezar primero en Howarts, era un squib, pero gracias a un programa de embrujarrapid, aprendió todo lo que sabe ahora.  
  
""""""""""""CASA HUFFLEPUFF"""""""""""""""  
  
NELL O´CONOR: Admite que es el peor alumno de Hogwarts, y que por las justas no pasa de 2 curso.  
  
/////Esto ha sido todo por esta semana. Esperamos que anheléis el siguiente número de nuestra revista.  
  
Todo el mundo se quedo viendo a los nombrados. Éstos intentaban negar lo que se decía.  
  
Harry y Draco se miraron con satisfacción. Nadie sabía que habían sido ellos.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Los profesores no se habían enterado todavía. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. Los pergaminos estaban hechos para que nadie de más de 20 años, pudiese leerlos. Una persona de más de esas edad, miraba al lugar donde estaba el pergamino, y no veía nada, era invisible.  
  
Durante la semana, Harry y Draco, se movieron por el castillo silenciosamente. Cuando no había clases, cogían la capa de invisibilidad, y se introducían en las habitaciones de las demás casas, para intentar averiguar cosas. Tenían que estar bien atentos, porque era difícil escuchar algo que sirviese. Harry, averiguo cosas....  
  
El domingo por la tarde, Harry y Draco, hicieron con un hechizo copias de la revista, y luego las guardaron.  
  
---------------------------------------+++++++++++++------------------------ -  
  
Estoy depre. Me he dado cuenta de que me historia no os está gustando mucho. Por los reviews. ¿os que no la leéis y no me dejáis reviews? Si os gusta, dejadme un review, diciendo aunque sea:  
  
¡Esta muy bien. Sigue así!  
  
O también:  
  
¡No me ha gustado nada de nada, podía haberlo hecho mejor!  
  
Cojeéis la idea, ¿no? Pues ya sabéis…  
  
Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es algo corto, pero no habéis tenido que esperar tanto.  
  
Contesto a los reviews.  
  
*PROFION* Gracias.  
  
*LUCIL* ¡Ves que bien! Tu con Harry y yo con Draco… ¡ay! Que bueno que está. ¿Te gusta el slash de Harry y Draco? Dumbli va a tratar a igual a Harry, pero Harry no le va a tratar igual, tal vez más fríamente. Si Voldemort va a ha aprovechar la personalidad de Harry, no te lo puedo decir, se verá más adelante…Snape esta algo cómodo con Harry, pero ya se verá. Crabe y Goile, ya no protegen a Draco, ahora se protegen ellos mutuamente. Sirius verá pronto a su nuevo ahijado. Ya te he contestado a las preguntas. ¡Es que son muchas! Me alegro de que aya te gustado mi historia.  
  
*MAY POTTER* Gracias por tu sinceridad. A mi tampoco es que me haya gustado mucho, pero tampoco esta tan mal, ¿no? Bueno, eso creo. ^^  
  
*ESTELA* Si, pues tenías que haberme visto escribiendo el capitulo de la ropa. Me estaba muriendo, por que me daba una rabia no poder estar con ellos *^^*. Uhmm.  
  
Bueno, pronto seguiré. Y como siempre:  
  
Reviews… 


	6. Chapter 6

HP EN SLYTHERIN  
  
  
  
Todo el mundo estaba deseando que llegase la próxima semana para leer la revista. Todavía no sabían que todos iban a incluirse en ella, que descubrirían cada secreto. Por la mañana del 8 de febrero, todos estaban mirando las mesas para ver si llegaba. Y llego. Las revistas se fueron repartiendo de una en una. Al poco, todos los alumnos la estaban leyendo con la boca abierta. Había artículos cada vez más fuertes. En uno decía.  
  
****CASA HUFFLEPUFF****  
  
Nos hemos enterado, de que ciertos alumnos de 6º curso de la casa Hufflepuff, hacen cosas impropias en los baños de los prefectos. Estos chicos, Deneb Cliff, Eanna Desjett, Brian Beac, Peter Màcaign y Dennis Pitterfly, tres noches por semana, se juntan, y hacen ciertas cosas a las que las podemos llamar orgías. Estas reuniones, celebradas tres veces por semana, hacen que sean tan cansadas, que al terminar, salgan hasta llegar a su torre, desnudos. Tienen suerte de que ningún profesor les haya descubierto aún.  
  
** ** ** Al terminas de leer las revista, el alumnaje, seguía con la boca abierta y mirando a los nombrados en dicha. Todos estaban llorando.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Llegó abril. Harry y Draco, habían seguido haciendo la revista. Ya no le quedaba a nadie por decir, incluso ellos se habían nombrado diciendo cualquier tontada. Pero el haber nombrado a todos, y algunos varías veces, hacía que fuese cada vez conseguir más artículos. Hasta tal punto que quedaron en inventarlos. Habían nombrado, por lo menos uno de los secretos más íntimos de cada uno, haciendo ver, que lo que escribían era verdad, por lo tanto, aunque ahora, escribieran mentiras, se las creerían, puesto que anteriormente habían dicho verdades. ** ** Para la siguiente revista, habían escrito las cosas más fuertes y disparatadas que se les habían ocurrido. Todos se asombraron. Dumbledore había sido alertado, alegando que no podía hacer nada y que pronto se solucionaría. Pero no fue así. Estaban ya por Mayo. Los alumnos, habían acordado entre ellos, que aunque hubiese más revistas, no las leerían. Al ver esto, durante esa semana, Harry y Draco hechizaron las revistas para que las atrajesen a ellos, para que fuesen irresistibles. Esto, dio su fruto, y a la semana siguiente, todos seguían leyendo como anteriormente habían echo. ** ** Ha Harry le invadía algo dentro del pecho. Como algo de culpabilidad, y se lo dijo a Draco. Éste, le dijo que era normal, y no le hizo caso.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Ya solo quedaba la última semana, y por lo tanto, la última revista. Tenía que ser espectacular. El que más hizo fue Draco. Harry, seguía teniendo ese apretujan en el pecho. No quería seguir haciendo eso. Pero como sabía que Draco quería continuar, le dejo que lo hiciese. Pero Harry tenía un as en la manga. Después de haber estado toda la semana buscando una solución en la biblioteca, la encontró. Y el domingo, cuando Draco se había ido a dormir, Harry bajo a la sala común con las revistas. De una en una, estuvo escribiendo algo y mandándoles un hechizo  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos ya habían empezado a leer los artículos. Parece ser, que todos terminaron a la vez, por que una ola de cabezas, se volvieron a ver a Harry y a Draco. A Draco le extraño, y cogió una revista. Miro al final, y vio que ponía: Esto ha sido todo por este año, "Por cortesía de Draco Malfoy, y Harry Potter" -¡¡YO TE MATO!! -grito Draco levantando el puño. Ahora, si que todo el mundo había terminado de leer las revistas. Incluso los profesores se volvieron haber que pasaba. Entonces, Harry se levanto, y se puso encima de la mesa. -Bien, lo primero, quiero disculparme por todo lo que he estado escribiendo sobre vosotros. Creo que Draco, no se disculpa, pero yo si lo quería hacer. Este no es mi estilo. Por lo tanto, espero que mis disculpas valgan, puesto que desde ahora, no vais a recordar nada. Harry alzó la mano y dijo un algo. De repente, un montón de chispas rodearon a Harry, y una nube de color verde y rojo, envolvió a todos los alumnos. Los profesores se levantaron para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Harry levanto la otra mano diciendo así que no hiciesen nada. Entonces, murmuró unas cuantas palabras y la nube y las chispas desaparecieron. Todos los alumnos estaban durmiendo. Los profesores seguían levantados excepto Dumbledore que sonreía. Harry miró al profesor sonreír, le dio una inclinación. Se bajo, y fue hacía la puerta. Los profesores le seguían con la vista y con la boca abierta. Les sonrió, y chasqueo los dedos. Todas las cabezas de la gente, se levantaron desemperezándose. Harry les ofreció una última sonrisa, y salió.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Dumbledore le llamó a su oficina. -Harry. -¿Si? -Veo que te arrepentiste de lo que habías echo. -¿Cómo lo sabía.? -¿Creíste que no me enteraría? -yo. yo. -No digas nada Harry. Ahora no importa. Nadie recuerda lo que paso. Ni siquiera el señor Malfoy. Lo tuviste bien planeado. Harry suspiro. -¿Y no me merezco un castigo? -Bien, si hubieses sido otro alumno, te lo pondría, pero como tu, has cambiado de una casa buena, a otra un poco peor, no habrá castigo. Además, lo arreglaste todo. ¿O no? Harry asintió. -¿Profesor? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -Claro. -¿Por qué me he tenido que cambiar de casa? -Eso no te lo puedo decir. Tal vez el próximo año. Si. el próximo año. Harry hizo un extraño ruido de enfado. -Oye, ¿y no podré volver a mi casa? No quiero seguir en Slytherin. Yo no soy como ellos. Yo soy. yo soy. -Slytherin Harry. -¡No! Yo soy Griffindor. -¿Dónde te puso el sombrero, Harry? -Pero.pero. Fue tu culpa. Si no me hubieses enseñado el poder de hacer magia sin varita, seguiría siendo Griffindor. Seguiría siendo. siendo. no se. -Harry se calló. No quería decir los verdaderos sentimientos. Y si seguía, lloraría. -Bien Harry. Tendrás que seguir en tu casa. Ahora marcharte. Harry se fue a su sala común triste. Dumbledore también lo estaba. -No tenía que haberle enseñado el poder. Harry sufre demasiado. No podía hacer nada. Era la indebida.  
  
*** *** *** *** Al terminas Howarts, Harry se fue con los Dursley algo triste. Ya vería lo que le deparaba el destino.  
  
THE END!!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Terminé!! Ya se que ha quedado un poco flojo, pero no sabía como seguir. Además, había empezado a escribirlo de otra forma, pero pensé que quedaba mejor para la secuela, que espero hacerla pronto. Aún tengo que terminar de pasar al ordenador, el de los Poderess para derrotar a Voldemort, y es algo largo.  
  
Bueno, espero recibir muchos reviews. Cuando tenga bastante, los subiré con sus contestaciones. OK?  
  
REVIEWS!!!  
  
"kate": Gracias por decir que te gusta. De todas formas, ahora puedes decir que no te gusta, por que yo tampoco lo hago.  
  
"lora chang": No importa que no me dejases review, ya lo has hecho.  
  
"pikaharry" El poder de Harry ha tenido protagonismo ahora. Aunque yo prefería hacerlo mejor. Pero en la secuela intentaré hacerlo.  
  
"Stella.": Pensaba hacer es slash. Pero el rumbo ha cambiado. Sorry.  
  
"May Potter" No se que decir. Gracias!!!  
  
"Lucil" Je je, mi Harry y tu Draco. No esta nada mal ^^ Bueno, lo que has visto es lo que hay. No se, tal vez hago un Snape/Harry. Tendré que pensarlo.  
  
"Celeste": Me encanta que te guste. Tienes razón, aunque para mi, todos los capitulos son aburridos- 


End file.
